


Variations on a Square Dance [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Negotiation, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Audrey/Nathan/Duke, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Giving way to Audrey/Nathan/Jordan sex, Het Sex, Kissing, Multi, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey, Nathan, and Duke are finally in the groove of their 3-way relationship, when a horny teenager's Trouble causes an outbreak of must-have-sex-or-die. After a day of awkward conversations, none is more awkward when it turns out Jordan McKee is infected too and Audrey and Nathan are the only ones who can help her. No one is best pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Square Dance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Variations on a Square Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231343) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



Length: 1:16:19  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Variations%20on%20a%20Square%20Dance.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
